uccfandomcom-20200214-history
UCC Conversions Index
}} Thank you for taking an interest in the Ultimate Conversion Compressor Tool. This page is an index of known PC Game Conversions that make use of UCC on FileForums or other websites. Conversions Index This is the list of known UCC Game Conversions, the list will be updated regularly. The List conforms to the following format: Conversion Name (Creator Name) - Website Name A''' * Act of Aggression - 3xDVD5 (VollachR) - FileForums * Ankh Trilogy - 1xDVD5 (VollachR) - FileFroums * Assetto Corsa - ?xDVD5 (VollachR) - FileForums '''B * BATMAN: Arkahm Knight - ?xDVD9 (VollachR) - FileForums * BATMAN: Arkham Origins Blackgate (Deluxe Edition) - 1xDVD5 (VollachR) - FileForums * Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel (Complete Edition) - 3xDVD5 (VollachR) - FileForums * Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel (Complete Edition, Single Language) - 2xDVD5 (VollachR) - FileForums C''' * Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare - 5/6xDVD9 (VollachR) - FileForums * Call of Duty: Ghosts - ?xDVD9/?xDVD5 (VollachR) - FileForums * Cities XXL - 2xDVD5 (VollachR) - FileForums * Cognition: An Erica Reed Thriller (Full Season) - 1xDVD5 (VollachR) - FileForums '''D * D4: Dark Dreams Dont Die Season One - 1xDVD5 (VollachR) - FileForums * Deponia: The Complete Journey - 2xDVD5 (VollachR) - FileForums E''' * Evolve - ?xDVD5 (VollachR) - FileForums '''F * Face Noir - 1xDVD5 (VollachR) - FileFroums * Fahrenheit Indigo Prophecy Remastered - 1xDVD5 (VollachR) - FileForums * Falling Skies The Game - 1xDVD5 (VollachR) - FileFroums * Final Fantasy IV - 1xCD/DVD (VollachR) - FileForums G''' * Grey Goo/Grey Goo Definitive Edition - 3xDVD5 (VollachR) - FileForums * Grim Fandango Remastered - 1xDVD4 (VollachR) - FileForums '''L * Law & Order: Legacies - 1xDVD5 (VollachR) - FileForums * Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII - 3xDVD4 (VollachR) - FileForums * Lucius II: The Prophecy - 1xDVD5 (VollachR) - FileForums M''' * Memento Mori Collection - 2xDVD5/1xDVD9 (VollachR) - FileForums * MOEBIUS: Empire Rising - 1xDVD5 (VollachR) - FileForums * Monkey Island: The Complete Collection - 2xDVD5 (VollachR) - FileForums '''P * Pro Evolution Soccer 2014 - 1xDVD5 (VollachR) - FileForums * Pro Evolution Soccer 2015 - 2xDVD5 (VollachR) - FileForums * Pro Evolution Soccer 2016 - 2xDVD5 (VollachR) - FileForums R''' * Randal's Monday - 1xDVD5 (VollachR) - FileForums * Resident Evil HD Remaster - 4xDVD5 (VollachR) - FileForums '''S * Secret Files: Sam Peters - 1xCD/DVD (VollachR) - FileForums * Secret Files: Collectors Edition - 2xDVD5/1xDVD9 (VollachR) - FileForums * Shadowrun Dragonfall: Director's Cut - 1xDVD5 (VollachR) - FileForums * Supreme League of Patriots (Full Season) - 2xDVD5 (VollachR) - FileForums T''' * Tales From The Borderlands - 2xDVD5 (VollachR) - FileForums * The Dark Eye: Chains of Satinav - 2xDVD5 (VollachR) - FileForums * The Dark Eye: Memoria - 2xDVD5 (VollachR) - FileForums * The Night of the Rabbit Premium Edition - 2xDVD5 (VollachR) - FileForums * The Raven: Legacy of a Master Thief - 1xDVD5 (VollachR) - FileForums * Transistor - 1xDVD5 (VollachR) - FileForums '''W * Wasteland 2 - 1xDVD5 (VollachR) - FileForums * Wasteland 2: Director's Cut - 2xDVD5 (VollachR) - FileForums * Watch Dogs - ?xDVD5/?xDVD9 (VollachR) - FileForums * Wolfenstein: The New Order - 5xDVD9 (VollachR) - FileForums * Wolfenstein: The Old Blood - 5xDVD9 (VollachR) - FileForums * WWE 2K15 - 4xDVD9 (VollachR) - FileForums Y''' * Yesterday: A Pendulo Studios Game - 1xDVD5 (VollachR) - FileForums Adding Conversions To The List Want your UCC Game Conversion added or know of a conversion that use UCC and isn't here? Contact me via one of the following ways and I'll add the conversion to the list with as little delay as possible. * Email me: Index uccscript@outlook.com * Send me a private message on FileForums * Post on the wiki discussion board * Send a message through FACEBOOK (Directly to me / Official FB Page) '''Thank you for your support. }} }} Category:Ultimate Conversion Compressor Category:UCC Category:Downloads Category:Tools Category:Batch Script Category:Index Category:Conversions Category:Games